This invention relates generally to chair lifting devices and, more particularly, to a chair lift that is attachable to and removable from most reclining chairs and which raises a chair without hampering the basic functions or attractive appearance of the chair.
One of the most difficult activities for many older people and people with physical disabilities is to get up out of a chair, especially large recliner type chairs. Sometimes the most comfortable chairs in which a person just sinks into are the most difficult chairs to stand up from. A person who lacks physical strength or coordination may find it awkward or even impossible to scoot forward and then stand up from the comfortable chair.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for lifting or tipping recliner chairs in order to assist persons lacking sufficient physical strength or coordination to rise from the chair without assistance. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide an after market product that may be quickly and easily attached to most recliner type chairs and do not actually lift the entire chair.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a chair lift that may be attached to and removed from to most recliner type chairs quickly and easily. Further, it would be desirable to have a chair lift having a flexible link between the jack and the chair legs so as to make the chair more stable when lifting. In addition, it would be desirable to have a chair lift that does not affect the basic functions or attractive appearance of the chair.